boundless_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Elyse Di Shuja
Elyse Di Shuja is the fourth child of Azmar Di Shuja, the Ninth Magnamirium of Aurivald, and Lilium Di Shuja, the Queen of Tridant. She is a high ranking member of the Radiant Host's Diplomacy Corps, and is responsible for some of the most important treaties and alliances formed during the Tenth Alignment. Appearance Elyse is a young and strikingly beautiful woman, with deep scarlet eyes and long golden hair. She usually wears her hair down, with two long braids on either side of her head. Elyse has a slender frame, and usually wears long robes and cloaks. Even in formal settings, she generally opts for more conservative wear, preferring long sleeves and baggier clothes to the form-fitting dresses preferred by many other young women. Personality Elyse is shrewd, calculated and careful with her words. She took after her mother in many respects, in that she does not speak without purpose. When she does speak however, most stop to listen, as she utilizes impressive diction and often makes astute observations. Many also stop to listen because they are captivated by her voice. Her voice is not especially high or musical, but it carries an undertone of authority, and an unknown component that attracts many to her. Elyse is less warm and vibrant than her older sister Venilia, and is far more serious than her younger sister Nessa. She cares little for frivolous pastimes and banal chatter. Her friends consider her a workaholic with a fervent dedication to creating a lasting peace between the Higher Realms. Background Early Life As a child, Elyse was serious and contemplative, often found with a book in her hands. She did not speak her first words until she was six, but began reading novels at three. Her first words were "behind you," as her older brother Atticus was nearly impaled by a falling blade whilst training. Elyse preferred the company of her mother Lilium, often following her to formal affairs and reading with her in Lilium's study. Her father Azmar, however, was said to be the only person to get young Elyse to smile, and Elyse later reflected that she truly enjoyed the time she spent exploring Aurivald's forests with her father. Elyse had a difficult time making friends her age, as she found most games the other children played to be boorish. She also looked down on others who did not share her intellect or love of reading, a mindset her father Azmar worked hard to dispel. Education Elyse was in charge of her own education before she attended Aurivald's Academy. While in the Academy, Elyse decided not to undergo any training in Quen or weaponry, opting instead to take lessons in debate, philosophy, and history. Trauma During her third year at the Academy, Elyse met a young noble named Heritus. The boy was clever, booksmart and dignified, everything Elyse valued in herself. The two quickly formed a bond, and began spending time together outside of their lessons. Elyse felt herself becoming attached to Heritus quickly, and agreed when he asked to see her romantically. One day, when the two were walking in the woods, they stumbled across an old cabin long abandoned. Inside, they found tattered manuscripts that peaked Elyse's interest. In that moment, however, Heritus approached Elyse. He began to touch her, and she, in her surprise, determined she did not yet wish to begin a physical relationship with Heritus, and pushed him away. Frustrated by Elyse's rebuke, Heritus forced himself upon her. As she cried out, her father Azmar was said to hear the cry, as he abruptly left the council he was heading. Her mother Lilium also felt that something was wrong, though she was away in Thalderyn on a diplomatic visit. Azmar rushed to search the forest with his Sages, and soon discovered Elyse, sobbing and disheveled, wandering amongst the silent trees. Heritus had fled, and, sweeping Elyse up in his robes, Azmar quickly brought Elyse home to care for her. The Sages soon found Heritus attempting to access one of Aurivald's Waypoints, and apprehended him. Upon her return from Thalderyn, Lilium found Elyse to be silent and shivering, and Azmar to be laden with a silent fury. She had never seen her husband and daughter so distraught, and took it upon herself to oversee Heritus' trial. The boy's family pled for mercy, and expressed a deep and profound horror towards his actions. Ryka Breier thought the boy should be executed, but Lilium eventually decided to exile the boy, branding him an outlaw. She declared that he would never again be permitted to return to Aurivald, and would be barred from accessing its Waypoints. Meanwhile, Azmar stayed by Elyse's side while Heritus was being sentenced. She stayed in bed, quiet and still, for many days after the attack. She hardly ate, and only left her room occasionally to visit the restroom. Her family tried to console her in any way they knew how. Lilium read to her, Venilia and Atticus regaled stories from their adventures, and Nessa tried to appeal to her with levity. Only Frea, after visiting Elyse once, decided that Elyse would need space above all else, and did not visit her again. Encounter with the Mortal Realms After Elyse had spent nearly ten days in bed, her father Azmar became increasingly worried. In an attempt to lift her spirits, he brought her a seeing orb laced with Quen. He hoped she might use it to watch peaceful scenes of the natural world. Azmar's gift proved effective for a different end, as Elyse stirred for the first time since her attack, and used the orb to observe the Mortal Realms. She enjoyed watching Mortals in their day to day lives; the simple pleasures, romances, and struggles they encountered all seemed familiar yet foreign. However, to her horror she soon discovered that attacks like the one she had suffered, which were all but unheard of in Aurivald, were commonplace in the Mortal Realms. Some Mortals lived harrowing lives marred by disease, poverty, hunger and abuse. Elyse emerged from her room and sought council from her parents, who were delighted to see their daughter out from under her sheets. Azmar shared in her discomfort surrounding the plight of Mortals, but acknowledged that his power as Magnamirium was limited. He could protect the Mortals from the Scraul and the other Higher Realms, but could not influence their development. Lilium was less sympathetic, and told Elyse that the Mortals could solve their problems themselves, had they the mind to do so. She also argued that when beings have free will, they will sometimes choose to do repulsive things, but to rule the Mortals and strip them of their autonomy was no true solution. Elyse found both answers unsatisfactory. She felt that Aurivald had the power to make a difference in the lives of Mortals, and longed to use that power to end abuse in its many forms. Elyse did not immediately recover, but found that her days passed more easily with her newfound passion. She requested more books from her parents on the dealings of Mortals, and asked for copies of the existing treaties Aurivald had with the other Higher Realms. She discovered that the primary inhibitor to her father's power lay in the Pact of Morza, which forbade interference from Higher Realms in Mortal affairs. Indeed, the Pact demanded that the Higher Realms go to great lengths to conceal their existence from Mortals altogether. In the weeks that passed, Elyse regained much of her strength. As she studied, she began eating more regularly, and slept more deeply. She even found the time and energy to see the friends that came to visit her. She soon realized that her path was leading in her in one particular direction: diplomacy. As an Aurivaldian diplomat, Elyse could make use of the skills she had sharpened as a child, and could work to amend the existing structures of power to benefit the Mortals. By the time she returned to the Academy some months later, Elyse was ready to begin her own journey--wielding not a sword, but quill and ink. Work as a Diplomat Time as a Scribe The Fifth Hylad Amending The Pact of Morza The Great Calamity Aurivaldian Civil War The Fourth War for the Cosmos Return of Aurivald's Champion Powers and Abilities Extreme Intellect: Even from a young age, Elyse was considered to be exceptionally gifted. Her powers of deduction, memorization and creative assessment were far beyond her siblings' capabilities. Like her mother before her, Elyse read just about everything she could get her hands on, and from an extremely young age was nearly as learned as some of Aurivald's most distinguished scholars. Master Diplomat: Where she lacks in physical might, Elyse excels in the talents of her voice. She is highly skilled in persuasion, and is able to quickly develop a plan to get what she wants from both her friends and her enemies. Even more impressive is that often, her targets believe the compromises they adopt to be their idea, blissfully unaware of the strings Elyse pulls from the shadows. Adept Perception: Elyse learned much from her mother, and is able to read a room better than most. From an individual's body language and mannerisms she can infer a great deal about their upbringing and state of mind, to the point where many believe she has the ability to read minds. Her talents in perception have served her well in the Diplomacy Corps, where reading others is a crucial component of getting what you want from them. Quotes "Only fools and misbehaving children desire anarchy. Neither are fit to lead." -Speaking of the Chaos Princes and their desire for destruction. "Curbed ambition is a small price to pay for peace." -Speaking to Godric Therydius at the Fifth Hylad. "Hear me; by the might of the Aur, I will never allow Mortals to suffer from the games of Higher Beings." -Speaking to the Imperium during her expedition to Ilyria. Trivia Elyse is terrified of caterpillars. Elyse is very fond of sweets, and often asks her aides to replenish her office supply of candy.Category:Characters